FBI Breakout
by easy keeper
Summary: AU this is what happens after the ending scene in F&F but Letty didn't die and must be rescued from FBI custody Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

*** I don't own Fast & Furious or any of the characters

Chapter 1

Dom Smirked he knew they would come for him. As all the other prisoners looked out the windows in excitement Dom began to hunch down in his seat, out of the line of fire. Sure enough as soon as the bus was surrounded cars on three sides and the steep ditch on the other a shot rang out shattering the back window of the bus and throwing a gas grenade into the middle.

A split second after it hit the ground the grenade began to spew thick white smoke. The diver in attempt to stay alive pulled over to the side of the road. The driver passed out just as the bus stopped the other guards who had been trying to draw beads on the cars soon joined him on the floor. Dom who had been holding his breath looked around to see that most of the other prisoners were already unconscious. The sound of the glass on the door breaking reached Dom's ears as he too began to succumb to the gas.

As Dom fell unconscious Brian and Tego climbed onto the bus making their way to Dom and releasing him from the cuffs on his hands and feet. They lifted Dom from his seat and staggered under his bulk. Shuffling carefully off the bus they carried Dom to Mia's car and set him in the passenger seat.

When Dom woke up the first thing that registered in his mind was the vibration of the powerful engine in Mia's car. Opening his eyes slowly Dom looked around the inside of Mia's car before turning to look at his sister, who was smiling in an annoyingly cheerful way. "Well about time you woke up sleeping beauty." Dom didn't say anything just shot his sister a glare. "Well chatty Cathy when we get to the hide out we have a surprise for you, but I think Brian should be the one to tell you."

"What are you talking about Mia, where are we going, and what surprise."

Chill, we're almost there," the last few miles to the hide out were ridden in uncomfortable silence.

They pulled up at an old abandon looking apartment building where they parked in the back out of sight of eh road. Brian got out of the charger and tossed the keys to Dom, "there you go all in one piece again."

"Thanks," Dom said slowly wondering what this surprise Mia mentioned could be. Before he could as Mia grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. Inside were a couple of old worn beds and a couple couches. "Mi, what's going on." Dom demanded.

"You'll see" Mia said mysteriously before turning to Brian "are you going to tell him now,"

"Yeah the sooner we move the better." Through this exchange Dom had steadily gotten angrier, he hated surprises and would not tolerate it any longer.

"What the hell is going on, why are we here what is this surprise," he thundered bringing both Mia's and Brian's attention back to him.

"Dom, you might want to sit down," Dom did as Mia asked flopping onto one of the worn out couches. Brian looked at Mia uncertainly then took a deep breath and looked at Dom

"Letty's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know about every body else but I hate when characters especially main ones are killed off.

Chapter 2

For a full minute Dom just stared at Brian, then he jumped up and began pacing "where is she, is she ok," he demanded

"Dom just calm down and let us explain," Mia said in a soothing voice, Dom flopped back down on the coach and looked at Brian and Mia expectantly.

"Letty was shot," Brain said slowly bracing against the expected tidal wave of yelling and cussing." She was shot but it wasn't fatal she managed to crawl out and away for the car before the nos tanks blew. She suffered a severe bullet would to he left shoulder only a few inches above her heart, but thankfully missing all major arteries. Also second degree burns on her shoulders arms and lower legs."

"How do you know all this," Dom said his eyes narrowing thinking that Brian had been keeping this from him while they were chasing Braga.

"Agent Trinh told me she came to me right after I got put on probation and showed me this folder about Letty." Brian explained "the police took Letty to the hospital and the FBI substituted another body for Letty's"

"Didn't you identify the body," Dom said looking suddenly to Mia

"Yes they called me to identify the body," Mia chocked "they showed me Letty's car on its roof and blown up with a badly burned body only half out of the car with a bullet would to the head." Mia let out a broken sob and Brian quickly crossed the room and placed an arm around Mia's shoulders.

"The point Dom is that the FBI substituted a body for Letty and now have her in custody." Dom let out a shuttering breath and looked up at Brian

"If she's alive where is she?"

"After she was released for the hospital, about a week after we brought down Braga, she was moved to a safe house in Colorado."

"We'll get her back Dom we have a plan," Mia said standing up and retrieving bag which she began to pull stuff out of.

"No," Mia's head snapped around to stare at Dom.

"What," Mia's voice was disbelieving.

"You heard me Mia, you and Brian shouldn't even be with me your already in trouble."

"Dom, think about what Letty would want, she was beyond pissed when you left her behind," Mia began to pace angrily shouting and waving her hands

"It's not safe," Dom bellowed stopping Mia in her Tracks.

"Ride or Die, that's what she said to me when she came to clear you name," Brian shouted gaining everyone's attention. Dom sighed heavily laying his head in his hands.

"Right now we're in northern Texas; Letty is in a safe house I eastern Colorado. Dom gave a dejected sigh

"Fine, how do we get her out of FBI custody without getting caught?"

"Well since Letty was injured and hurriedly released the FBI has a doctor come every day to check on her," Mia explained

"But," Brian jumped in "the doctor being and incredibly smart person taunted Letty about your trial and last week when you wee convicted Letty finally snapped. She attacked the doctor broke his nose, fractured his cheek bonds and gave him a black eye," Brian explained as he handed Dom an incident report " and continued to beat him until she was bodily restrained by three FBI agents." "Since then the doctor has asked and been granted a transfer.

"So," Dom said looking over the incident report and smiling it sure sounded like his Letty.

"Well the doctor that's going to replace him isn't a doctor at all." Dom looked up at Brian confusion written all over his face. Brian grinned at Mia who held up an FBI Medical doctor ID and grinned.

"When I get to Letty I'll say she has an infection and give her some 'medicine' which will actually be strawberry extract."

"Letty's allergic to strawberries you'll make her sick."

"I know, but that's the point when she gets sick they'll move her to a hospital, that's when we intercept them.

"Damn, how long have you been planning this Mia?"

"A while," Mia smiled "now get so sleep we leave at ten."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little after ten that night they left leaving behind the hide out forever they arrived in the city about forty miles from where Letty was about four pm the next day and immediately crashed at a seedy motel.

The next morning Mia got up, dressed in appropriate cloths and caught a bus to the hospital which was where the FBI would pick her up. Mia fidgeted as she tried to look calm and collected as she waited for the rondevu. As the black SUV pulled up the passenger window rolled down and the agent in the passenger seat demanded. "You the new doc?"

"Yeah," Mia replied said trying desperately to act like an FBI agent

"Get in then," Mia complied getting into the Back seat and closing the door. After about a thirty minute drive filled with uncomfortable silence they arrived. To Mia the complex looked like a miniature housing development with a huge brick fence around the outside. The SUV drove up to the gate where the driver rolled down the window and spoke a few terse words with the agent at the gate. The gateman shot Mia a pitying look and said "good luck,"

"What does he mean," she question as the SUV pulled through the gate.

"Your patient Doc she's a real spitfire." Mia about busted a gut trying to hold in a very Letty like snort, but instead just arched an eyebrow. Seeing he disbelieving look the driver snorted and proceeded to tell her how Letty had beat the last doctor to a pulp.

"I doubt she'll have a problem with me," Mia said frostily

"Whatever you say doc," Mia just rolled her eyes and got out of the car, walking calmly up the walk to the front door and knocked politely and called out "Ms. Ortiz

"I'm in the garage," yelled a voice, Mia barley restrained herself from running behind the small house and throwing herself at Letty. Instead she walked calmly and upon reaching the garage knocked gently against the door frame. Letty looked up mouth open ready to curse the person who interrupted her forced solitude. She locked eyes with Mia and suddenly there was the sound of a wrench hitting the cement floor.

"You going to be nice Ortiz, or shall we restrain you again." Sneered one of the agents that brought Mia.

"Fuck you," Letty snarled back

"Well then have fun girls, Doc just come up to the guard house when you're done," the two agents then turned around and left the garage. Mia watched them walk around the building into the guard's house and slam the door. As soon as the door was closed Mia spun around and embraced the women that had been like her sister for many years.

"It's so good to see you, I thought I would never see anybody from the outside again," Letty rambled

"Well I thought you were dead," Mia laughed "come on we better go inside" Letty put away the few meager tools she had and turned off the lights in the garage before leading Mia into the small house. Mia whistled looking around Letty's sparse room "Lot smaller than the bed you shared with Dom," Mia laughed. At the mention of Dom's name Letty whipped around disregarding the rag she had been using to clean her hands. "How is he," she demanded

"Relax he's fine we busted he Brian and Tego are in the city about forty miles from here."

"Alright so let's get out of here,"

"Not so fast we can't get through that gate," Letty's face fell seeing this Mia hurriedly continued "but, we have a plan I'm going to give you this," she held up a syringe "and It'll make you sick when I come back tomorrow I'll tell them you have to go to the hospital, and that's when we'll get out of here." Letty huffed obviously upset with the delay "fine," she ground out Mia smiled sympathetically before moving forward and rolling up her sleeve.

"It's just strawberry extract enough to give you cramps and a stomach ache," Letty made a face but let Mia inject the solution into her arm. Standing up Mia embraced Letty one more time she laughed "you're going to hate me tomorrow," the only reply she got was a sadistic smirk as she walk out the door.

Mia took a deep breath and composed herself before walking up to the guard house and knocking on the door.

"Come on in doc," Mia entered the house and found the three agents sitting at the table watching football reruns from the night before.

"How's the spitfire doc," the guard stationed at the gate piped up.

: actually she has a small infection in the shoulder where she was shot so I gave her some penicillin, which should take care of it."

"Great," interrupted the agent getting up.

"Not so fast, penicillin is known to have an allergic reaction but she didn't know if she was allergic,"

"Ok doc," the agents that brought her took her back to the hospital, when the SUV was long gone she boarded a bus that would take her back to the hotel.

Dom was pacing while Brian watched clearly annoyed, when Mia burst thought eh door she threw herself at Dom. "Oh, Dom she's fine almost healthy and happy," Brian got up and made sure the door was locked before coming back to sit on the couch as Mia grabbed him for a hug. "So tell us how is she," Brian said sitting down on the coach as Mia flopped down next to him.

"She's fine, she was working on an old car something from an impound lot they found her to keep her happy, when I got there but she wants out now," Dom smiled and when Tego returned with lunch they ate and then chilled for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day everybody got up and packed up their few belongings Mia set out on the followed quickly by Dom in the charger, Brian in Mia's car and Tego brining up the back. Mia went thought the same routine as she did the day before. When the car arrived at the safe house the agents went straight into the guard house and left Mia alone to walk to Letty's house. Mia rapped gently on the door and called Letty. When she received no reply she gently turned the door knob and was unsurprised to find it unlocked.

Gently closing the door behind her "Letty," she called again this time she got a weak moan in response. Following the noise Mia went into the bathroom to find Letty on the floor leaning against the wall. "Hey I know you don't feel good but when we're out of here you can have some medicine." Letty just opened her eyes and glared at Mia "yeah, I know lets get you up," Mia lifted Letty under the armpits and together they managed to get Letty up right and onto the bed "Just chill for a second and I'll get the idiots," Letty just nodded. Mia quickly walked across the compound praying that everyone was in position.

Mia walked right into the guard house without knocking, the agents looked up in surprise without giving them a chance to speak Mia said matter a factly "Ms. Otriz is having a reaction to the Penicillin," when the agents didn't move she exploded "well get up she needs to be taken to the hospital," she bellowed.

That got a reaction the two agents that drove her there jumped up and one headed for the car while Mia and the other went to Letty's house and carefully helped her to stand and all but carried her to the waiting SUV. The SUV drove out the gat at a hurried but still not fast enough pace for either Mia or Letty.

Only three or four minutes out the growl of a powerful engine was heard. Despite how awful she felt Letty managed to open her eyes and smile, knowing that Dom was coming.

The cars came up fast and quickly surrounded the SUV the agents looked around nervously, the one in the passenger seat pulled out his gun. While both agents were distracted Mia quietly pulled two syringes for her bag. Mia move quietly and quickly plunging both into the agents' arms simultaneously and depressing the plungers.

"What the hell," one yelled and promptly passed out joining the other already unconscious Mia grabbed the wheel and threw the car into neutral so it began to slow down. When the far finally came to a stop Mia killed it before climbing out and going around to help Lefty out

"I got it," Dom said carefully picking up Lefty and carrying her bridal style to the waiting charger.

"Hey baby, everything is going to be alright, I love you,"

"I love you too."

When Letty was comfortably settled in the charger Mia gave her a sedative and soon she was out cold. Dom looked up from Letty's sleeping face

"Ready to go," he asked

"Yeah I destroyed the dash camera," Brian answered

"Good everyone loaded back into their respective cars and drove off.

They drove until nightfall where they stopped at a cheap hotel in southern Texas. Letty, who had slept the entire trip, finally woke as Dom picked her up to carry her into their room. Letty looked up at Dom with sleep filled eyes and smiled before burying her head in his chest and going to sleep. Dom just smiled and knew he was in for it when she felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry its taken me so long to get this out but I haven't had time I started a new sport and its taken up all my time and energy. This is probably the last chapter, I'm trying to tie it into the new movie from what I can see from the trailer.**

Just as Dom predicted as soon as Letty woke and dully realized where she was and with who she started screaming. The long loud spew of Spanish cuss words woke both Mia and Brian in the adjacent room, Mia just shook her head and laughed. "Guess its time to get up,"

"Yep," Brian agreed getting up and dressed. In Dom and Letty's room Letty was getting worked up into frenzy

"You left me all alone for the second time." The first being when he left her in Mexico, so she had to track him to the Dominican "and Mia said you were going to leave me in that miserable safe house." CRACK Dom recoiled as Letty slapped him, Hard. Dom had enough and moved in a kissed Letty fiercely. The last thing Dom expected was for Letty to pull back and punch him in the fact so hard that he staggered back.

"What the hell," he bellowed grabbing Letty's arms in a grip so tight it hurt. Just then a knock sounded at the door and Mia asked if they were alright. "We're fine your brother is just overreacting," Letty called back, jerking her arm from Dom's grip and crossing to the door to open it. Mia and Brian were standing in the doorway with expressions that were a combination of amusement and shock to see the darkening bruises on Dom's face and Letty's arm. Mia recovered first walking into the room and steering Letty out

"Come on lets find you some clean cloths." Dom started to follow but Brian steered him back inside so they could discuss where they were going next. Tego joined them shortly and it was decided that Tego would go ahead and set up their new place in South America, by plane while the rest made a few stops before joining him.

When the team was ready to go it was decided, by Mia, that Brian would drive Tego's car and Mia her own with Dom and Letty in the Charger. The ride was uncomfortable at first until Letty finally cracked and started laughing "I can't believe you managed to wreak this poor car after all the time I spent fixing it."

"Well at least it was only the car and not me,"

"True if you were dead I couldn't do this," Letty said as she slid over and laid her head against Dom's shoulder.

"I missed you," Dom murmured

"So did I," Letty replied not moving her head. They rode in silence for a while just enjoying each others company. Near death experiences did that to them when Letty flipped her car after Dom found her and Leo they had held each other for hours. And there was the time when they were just starting out on the gas truck jacking Letty had fallen and hit the hitch of the tank she had just broken before hitting the ground and rolling clear.

As they drove Dom thought about all the times he had almost lost Letty.

"Baby,"

"Hmm,"

"What happened," this abrupt question pulled Letty from the lull of comfort she had fallen into

"What do you mean?"

"After I left, what happened?" Letty didn't reply right away but just sat there. Finally she started.

"When I woke up and couldn't find you I was furious, Han was packing up and he told me you had left. I was so mad I gave him a black eye," Letty smiled at the memory. Dom just raised an eyebrow

"So where are we going?"

"Well we're going to meet and pick up some one."

"Who?"

"Not telling," Letty mock glared at Dom.

"Fine," she signed moving her head back to lie on Dom's shoulder.

After hours' more of driving they finally reached the Arizona boarder. Just after crossing the boarders they entered a small town and pulled up in front of and old abandoned looking house. The moment the car stooped a fierce looking man stepped out the door, with a shot gun in hand. "Vince," Letty squealed running up the steps and tackling Vince in a hug.

"What's going on?" Letty asked when she pulled away

"Vince is coming with us," answered Dom

"Why now."

"When I heard you had been murdered I came back and it made me realize that its time to forgive and forget. So I contacted Mia, and Dom." Letty smiled and hugged Vince again

"Come on lets get going," Dom suggested.

"Yeah," Vince agreed reaching behind him and grabbing a lone duffel bag. They climbed into the car and Letty began at Vince's request recount what had happened.

They drove until they reached the boarder before Letty asked "what now?"

"We go south," Dom replied "and then we figure it out from there."

**So how was it? I know it took me forever. I really hope my writing is getting better. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
